Sam's Child
by Winchester Hanson
Summary: Demons want this Kelly Johnson's child. Sam is forced to aid in the baby's premature delivery with no help from anyone else. What will Sam do when he hears from the demons that he could possibly be the child's father? *Graphic birth scene. Takes place around Season 5*


Sam POV

As I am handcuffed, a demon leads me into a dungeon. I have never seen this demon before, but it knows who I am. Dean and I have been tracking demonic omens for a week, and it led us to an old abandoned lighthouse. Turns out it was just a trap. The demon wanted me.

Dean was left unconscious.

I struggle against the restraints to no avail. I am stuck, unable to use my powers because I ran out of demon blood days ago.

I am thrown into a cell and hit the ground face first. When I look up I see that the cell surprisingly resembles some of the older motels Dean and I stay at.

Sitting on one of the slightly rusty beds is a girl. She looks to be in her mid-twenties. Her hair is a nappy blond mess. I am guessing that she has been here for at least a month. She seems slightly malnourished, but she has a plump tummy as if they just gave her a big meal.

Picking myself up off the ground, I ask the woman, "Are you alright? How long have you been here."

For a while, she does not say a thing. Then she answers, "I've been here a month."

She does not seem like a hunter. Curious and concerned for the girl, I ask again, "Are you alright?"

"They won't let me go." She sounds broken. The demons have taken their toll on her mental wellbeing. It would be taxing to anyone who did not grow up in the life. "Why won't they just let me go?"

Shaking my head, I honestly answer, "I don't know. It could be for any number of reasons. Are you hurt?"

"Not exactly. These people, demons, or whatever they call themselves are not giving me enough food. They give me water, but I need medical care." I notice the hand on her belly, and a realization dawns on me.

"You're pregnant," I breathe. What would demons want with a pregnant woman?

"Yeah," She admits quietly.

Sensing that she is shy, I walk over and introduce myself. "I am Sam Winchester."

She takes my outstretched hand, "Kelly".

I give a light smile in an attempt to make her more comfortable. After examining the cell, and finding no way out, I state, "We are stuck in here."

"No kidding," Kelly sarcastically comments. Laying on the bed, she rolls over in frustration.

"Hey, why don't you come down here and face me yourself!" I yell trying to see if any demons will respond. All I need to do is get close enough to draw blood. Then I can use it as power. "You must be proud of yourself trapping two humans, one of which is with child! Your boss was not as much of a coward!"

Out of the shadows, the demon appears now possessing an old bearded man. He speaks in a gruff voice, "Quiet boy. Do you honestly think I am foolish enough to get even remotely close to that cage of yours?"

"Then why'd you come?" I ask. He would not have come to the dungeon if there was not something to say.

"The girl was complaining. She wanted to go to the hospital, but that is obviously out of the question since we do not exactly know what the child may be." My eyes widen as I realize that Kelly may not be caring a normal baby. Conceiving something supernatural would be a reason for her being held hostage. Kicking a bag towards me, he explains, "If she has the thing, you make sure it lives. If not, your brother will be dead."

"Dean."

"Yes, he is conked out a few cells down. When we have the child, the rest of you may leave." With that, the demon walks out.

Looking in the bag, I see supplies that could be used to deliver a child. My eyes widen as I glance up at Kelly with concern. "What does he mean?" Taking the stuff and setting it on the adjacent bed, I ask, "Kelly. What is wrong? If you tell me, I may be able to get you out of here."

She shakes her head. "Unlikely."

"My brother and I, we hunt things like demons so they won't hurt anyone else," I explain.

"We are all going to die!" Kelly screams, anguish in her voice. She stares at the bed defeated. "It wants my baby, and if that is not bad enough, I doubt the baby will even make it." I stay silent and give her time to explain. "I'm only five months along, and the contractions won't stop."

"I... I don't know much about babies, but I don't think a baby born four months early is likely to survive, especially if they don't get the proper care," I admit defeatedly. I highly doubt Kelly's baby will make it.

Sitting up, Kelly holds her stomach while wincing. I am guessing this is one of her contractions.

After it passes, I decide to ask a question. "I hate to ask, but who is the father?"

"I honestly have no idea," Kelly tells me.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" I ask confused and frustrated at her response.

"The father was a donor. The only thing I know about him is that he is a Caucasian male in his twenties," She explains.

No wonder she does not have any idea how she got in the situation. Any demon could easily get someone pregnant with a nonhuman baby if they possessed someone there. It would be the ideal place to conceive shapeshifter or other creatures such as that.

I sigh now knowing why the demon wants her. The thing she is carrying is definitely not human.

I see the fear in Kelly's eyes. She is likely scared for her and the baby. This would be a lot easier if I knew what the child was. If it is not something that can be cured, it may have to die, and I would absolutely hate to take a child, human or not, away from its mother.

Until I am certain what I am dealing with, I am going to treat Kelly's kid as a human. After all, Kelly seems human, so I am not going to assume her kid is anything else until I know for sure.

After several hours, Kelly's contractions have gotten closer and closer together. She is trying to deny that her baby is coming, but that will not stop her kid from making his or her appearance. I have been trying to talk to Kelly, so she can get her mind off of the pain. It is not working the best, but I am learning how she came to be in this situation. She had her heartbroken when her fiancé left her. Kelly does not trust anyone to be an adequate father. She wanted to use a donor so she would have full custody of her baby no matter what relationship she is in.

Her reasoning is understandable, but now she has been taken advantage of by demons.

Sitting on the other bed in the cell, I clasp my hands together waiting for Kelly to accept the assistance I offered a few hours ago. Unfortunately, she is too stubborn to give in. Finally, I decided to ask, "Do you need anything?"

"I need to be in a hospital instead of in some dirty dungeon," She yells.

Deciding it is time for me to step in, I grab a rag from the bag, wet it in the sink that is in the cell. Ringing out the cool rag, I roll it up and place it tenderly on Kelly's forehead. I wait for her to reprimand me, but it never comes.

"Thanks, Sam," She whispers.

I let her know, "It's no problem." Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I sadly admit, "You know, I should probably let you know that whoever that baby's father is, he is probably not human. That is likely why the demons want it."

"It's my baby. How can it not be human?" Kelly asks.

"Most monsters were human once, or they had human mothers. I hate to tell you that, but I think you deserve to know," I say.

Fear in her eyes, Kelly asks, "You are not going to kill the baby are you? You said that you hunt demons. If you think the baby is some monster, are you going to kill it?"

I shake my head, "No. I would not do that because of a hunch. Right now, my job is to kill those demons and get you and your child out of here safe."

To my surprise she asks, "Do you know how to deliver a baby?"

I blow out air, contemplating my answer. "I took a first aid class one semester in college."

"Better than nothing," She comments in pain from another contraction.

I know the basics, but to actually be responsible for overseeing the birth of a child... That is not something I am ready for. This may be the first baby that I have ever held. How can I successfully deliver an extremely premature baby? I think that the kid does not have a chance, but I pray I am wrong. Luckily, I have been silently monitoring how far apparat Kelly's contractions are, so I know she is not ready to push yet. The last few have been about ten minutes apart.

"Sam! Sammy!" I hear Dean holler.

"Walking over to the cell bars, I say, "It's good to hear your voice, Dean!"

"Where are we?"

"We are being held captive in this dungeon by a Demon."

Dean asks, "You know who is in charge?"

"No idea," I answer.

After I give Dean an update on the situation, a demon comes in and gives him a sedative, which leaves Kelly and the only ones conscious. Well, to be honest, she is somehow managing to get a few minutes of sleep before the baby arrives. I'm glad. She will need the energy.

Looking down at the medical supplies that the demon gave me, I think about whether Kelly's child is indeed human. If not, I am not sure that I can take a baby's life. Dean would probably have to do it.

"Sam," I hear a moan. Standing up, I walk over to Kelly's bedside. "I... I feel pressure. Like..."

"Like you need to push?" I ask.

She nods.

"I should probably check to see how dilated you are." I move to get a towel to cover her lower half, but by the time I have it, Kelly has already kicked her pants and underwear down to her ankles. I heavily blush at the unexpected sight. That was not what I expected.

"Could you get them off," She demands, her tone getting more hostile as the contractions progress.

I comply with Kelly's demands and set her clothes off to the side. She does not fight me when I gently pull her legs apart to check her progress. Her hunch is correct. She is indeed ready to push. "Kelly, you can start pushing."

She winces, "I have for the last few contractions. I could not resist the urge. "

I nod confirming, "That's alright. Your body is taking over."

She starts sobbing. "What if the baby is stillborn? What if it does not cry? Are the lungs developed yet? Should I try to hold the baby in?"

Taking her hand, I remind Kelly, "Your baby is on the way. No one can stop that now. Just pray and hope for the best."

Kelly screams at a large contraction, and I notice that the baby is crowning. "Your crowning."

"You can see the baby?" She asks.

"Part of his or head," I confirm.

After another contraction, Kelly makes it clear that she wants to feel her baby, so I guide her hand to touch the top of its head. "I- I can feel it," joy shows through for the first time in her voice. She does not care that it is slimy and bloody. She only cares that her baby is coming into this world. She is going to be a mother _very_ soon.

Screaming, Kelly latches her bloody hand onto my arm, digging her fingers into my skin. First I am disgusted. Then I realize that I was the one to offer her help, and in this case, it is help to deliver a baby.

Soon, the baby's head and shoulders are out. And with one last push, the child slides into my waiting hands.

Seeing the baby for the first time, my senses go deaf. The baby is tiny and red. Its skin is somewhat transparent, and the most it could weigh is just over a pound. It's so tiny. My heart beats faster at the realization that the baby that I just delivered won't make it for any length of time. I push back the tears, knowing that this is one life I will not be able to save.

But that does not mean I am not going to try

The baby's chest beats with the rhythm of his or her heart. For now, it is still alive. Looking closer... he is still alive.

I can hear Kelly screaming to know about her baby and its condition, but I know that if I answer her, I may not have time to save her child's life. Rushing, I grab the scissors to cut the umbilical cord and clamp the remaining bit on the child. Then I move over to the sink with a towel to wash some of the gunk off of the child. I have to clear his airways, so he can breathe properly.

When my ears finally make out what Kelly is saying, I hear her crying, "Sam, Please! Please, tell me if my baby is alive!" She sobs, "I need to know." She hiccups. "I need to know if I have become a mother. Please, Sam, if my baby is dead, just tell me!"

With my heart still beating a mile a minute, I hand the little baby over to its mother, explaining all I have done to try and keep him alive. She lies back on the pillows that were propped up for her delivery and clutches her baby tight.

I can see her desperation as clear as day. This is her first child. Her only child. It may be taken by demons in a matter of mere minutes. He may be a supernatural creature. He also may die simply because he is so premature. How can I even begin to comfort her? I have never seen someone grieve and be happy at the same moment, and it is painful to watch.

Seeing how fragile the baby boy is, I could never hurt him. He is tiny, innocent, and fighting for life.

For some strange reason, I also miss having him in my arms. I have not been around something so innocent in so long. As silly as it sounds, the boy gives me hope. What Dean and I are doing, saving people, hunting things, we are doing it for the next generation as much as for the people we save at the moment.

With a newfound determination, I know. I am going to rescue Kelly and her little boy.

At that moment, a demon comes down to the dungeon asking for the child. I start to exercise him, and he comes close to the bars to get me to stop, just as expected. I plunge a scalpel into his neck and pull him close, drinking the demon blood, making me so much more powerful.

"What are you doing?" Kelly screams, clutching her baby closer to her chest to protect him from me.

"I'm saving the two of you. Now, come on! That baby needs to get to a hospital." As demons flood the dungeon, I kill everyone as fast as I can, and finally, no more come downstairs. Weak, I go over to unlock Dean's cell door.

Dean is awake once again.

"Take. _Ahhh. _Take Kelly and her baby out of here. The baby needs to get to a hospital." Feeling my hands slip on the bars, I beg, "leave me here Dean. Take care of them first. I can... I can hold my own." That is the last thing I remember before I collapse to the ground. Limp.

When I wake, I am all alone, chained in the center of a cell, my arms attached to the ceiling. My wrists are bloody from the cuffs holding up my weight.

Looking around, I smile. Dean, Kelly, and her son are nowhere to be seen. They've escaped.

"Well. Well." I recognize the demon's voice from earlier. "I see you helped your brother and the hoe escape. They also took your spawn."

Still weak from using my powers, I ask, "What?"

"Oh! That's right. You did not know."

"Know what?"

"That girl, Kelly, her baby was yours."

My head pounds with this information. "You're lying!"

He shakes his head, "You wish I was, but we emplaned her with your seed because you would not lead the demon army, so with Azasale gone, we had to improvise." I shake my head. This can't be happening. "Breeding you was our best bet, but we could not let you know of course, so yes, you may have helped everyone else escape, but we will breed females with you until a demon-blood-child of yours agrees to be part of our plan."

I try to kill the demon, but my powers won't work. I only get lightheaded, just short of passing out.

The demon laughs, "You have already used up all your reserves, and you won't be getting demon blood any time soon. So, get comfy."

I hear footsteps running down to where we are, and I see him. "Dean."

"I'm here Sammy! The girl and the kid are at the hospital, both in critical condition."

Both? I ask myself. Kelly was fine when I collapsed.

"Come any closer, and your brother dies," the demon warns. Dean starts an exorcism and I feel a sharp object being thrust into my side. Then again. My legs give out because of the pain, and I lose consciousness again.

This time when I wake, a mask is slipped over my nostrils, assisting me to breathe, and my side is thick with bandages and gauze.

Dean sits by my side, "Sammy?" My eyes move in his direction. "Sammy, you're awake. What happened after I left?" I attempt to shrug, but my side makes me wince.

Laying a hand on my shoulder, Dean comments, "Lie still little brother. You had to get some serious stitches."

Ignoring the pain as best as I can, I pull off the mask asking, "Kelly? Her baby?"

Dean sighs, "Kelly started hemorrhaging on the way here, but they stopped the bleeding and expect her to make a full recovery."

"The baby?" I ask.

"It's touch and go," Dean answers. "They don't know if he is going to pull through the night." Grabbing my mask, Dean wrestles it back on my face. I try to ask him another question, but he can't understand me. I make a writing motion, asking for something to write with. He hands over a pen and a pad of paper.

I hide what I am writing from Dean until it is all written out.

_Paternity Test_

On the page underneath, I explain, '_The demon said that Kelly's baby is my child. They wanted another boy with demon blood. Please, see if that is really my child.'_

I hand over the pad, and Dean's eyes widen. Flipping back and forth between the two pages, Dean asks, "Are you sure that is what the demon said." I nod. Before I can convey anything else to my brother, a doctor injects my IV with something that makes my eyes heavy, and I fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I ignore the pain in my side, and the beeping of the monitors as I get up and walk, out of my room. Dean was not there, so he could not force me to stay in bed. I wander around the hospital in only a hospital gown until I find what I am looking for. The NICU. Glancing in the window, I see Kelly hovered over one of the small bodies. He is the smallest there. As I look, I wonder if that is my son.

A doctor finds me and attempts to bring me back to my room, but I resist, and he calls for back up. As they are dragging me away, I lock eyes with Kelly for a moment, and I see fear. Fear of me.

Dean is waiting outside of my room for me and helps the doctors and nurses get me back in bed.

"Where did you go?" Dean asks, "I just went down to get a burger, which aren't good here by the way."

"I went to see the baby."

Dean sighs, "I know you wanted a paternity test done, but Kelly is refusing. She is saying that the father is a donor, so he has no right to know. She does not know it is you who is asking."

"She was afraid of me," I admit. "I saw it. She was afraid of what I could do."

"Wouldn't you be?" Dean asks. The guy that helped deliver her baby started sucking blood. What did you expect her reaction to be?"

I shake my head, not knowing the answer. We sit there for a while in silence. Then Dean goes down to the gift shop and returns with yoga pants, a t-shirt, and some boxers. "Your clothes were trashed," Dean informs me.

"I figured." I slip into the new clothes, which are more acceptable to wander around the hospital than just a gown.

I inform the doctor that I am going to check on my friend who was with my brother and me when the innocent occurred. He agreed and wanted to push me to them in a wheelchair, but I argued that I could walk. So there I am holding my wounds walking down to the NICU in yoga pants, a t-shirt, and grippy socks. When I arrive, my heart sinks. The place where Kelly and her baby were before is now empty. My heart plummets.

What if the baby did not pull through?

A nurse sees me looking at the empty box and informs me, "If you are looking for the young lady with the one-pound preemie, she and the baby were moved to another room down the hall. It's a little more permanent since the little guy will be staying here until he gets his strength, which could take a while."

The nice nurse guides me to the room, and I give it a light knock.

"Come in," I hear a quiet voice say.

I walk into the room, and I see Kelly sitting in a chair beside her baby boy, tears streaming down her face. She does not even look up at me. Her eyes are locked on her premature child.

"How's he doing," I ask.

She jumps, shocked that I am in the room. I can tell that my being near makes her uncomfortable, but she does not want to get any farther away from her baby. "He's alive," Kelly confirms. Confused and scared, she asks, "What are you?"

Sitting down, I explain, "I am just a guy."

"You drank _blood_," Kelly says in horror.

Placing a palm on my head, I admit, "I have demon blood in me. It happened when I was six months old because of a deal my mother made with a demon. The more demon blood I drink, the more powerful I am. And I knew it was the only hope of getting the two of you and my brother out of there alive."

"If what you are telling me is true, you are as much of a monster as those demons." Those words cut like knives into my heart.

"I... I did not choose to be this way."

"All I ask is that you stay away from me and my son," Kelly says.

Broken-hearted, I agree, "Alright. I'll go." Standing up, I clutch my slide. She looks at my pain quizzically. Knowing she deserves to know what the demon spoke to me, I say, "After you left, the demon told me why he wanted your son." Her eyes slightly brighten with interest. "He told me that he wanted a human with demon blood to manipulate. I would not agree, so they infected your son."

"What do you mean?" She asks in frantic haste.

"He told me that I was the father of your baby. I don't know if it is true but I'd like to know for sure." Kelly looks shocked. "If a paternity test shows I'm not the father, you can forget that I even exist." Leaving her shocked, I walk out of the room.

My side throbbing, I lean on the wall outside of her room for a minute to steady myself. The nurse goes in, and I can overhear their conversation.

"That poor man was so concerned that he came down twice to see you and the little guy."

"I barely even know him," Kelly admits.

"He did an excellent job of helping you deliver your baby. Also, he must be determined to see the two of you if he wandered the hospital twice looking for you."

Confusion in her voice, Kelly asks, "How is that being determined?"

The nurse informs her, "You didn't hear? The young man was stabbed multiple times after rescuing you. He also has injuries to both of his wrists."

"He was stabbed?... How badly?"

"I do not know exactly, but it was bad enough for him to get eighty-three stitches."

Feeling like I should not eavesdrop, I start back up to my room.

"How'd it go?" Dean asks.

I lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "She thinks I am a monster." That night, I drift off into a restless sleep.

I wake to a nurse checking my IVs. I notice Dean is watching over what the nurse is doing like a hawk. "Are you sure he needs all those meds?" Dean asks.

"Their just fluids." The nurse absentmindedly says.

When a doctor walks in, he introduces himself as Doctor Morris. He checks all the monitors and my chart before he asks, "how are you feeling?"

"My side is a little sore. Other than that, I am alright," I answer.

"You must have a very high pain tolerance young man. Also, I am aware that you have asked for a paternity test considering Kelly Johnson's son."

I nod with longing and anticipation.

Looking at Dean, Dr. Morris says, "I am going to borrow your brother for a moment." He unhooks my IVs and guides me outside the room. He does not stop once we are out the door, he continues to walk me down to the room Kelly and her son are in. When we reach the room, Dr. Morris gives me a smile and motions towards the door. "Your son is in there."

My eyes widen as it sinks in. The tiny baby boy is indeed my son.

When I walk in the room, I am ambushed in an embrace. It's Kelly. "I thought you were terrified of me?" I asked. Watching out for my bandages, she squeezes me tight and nuzzles her face into my T-shirt.

"You are his father," Kelly says in awe as if she can't believe that she is meeting the father of her son. With tears in her eyes, she asks, "you won't leave us will you?"

"No." I say, "I won't leave as long as you allow me to be near you and the little guy." I hug her back. "I want to be around my son. Please, Kelly, I know that I am not the ideal father figure, but I will do all I can to make the world better for the little guy. Other than my brother, he is all I have."

Tears are in her eyes, "I didn't know what I would do if I ever met the father of my child. I thought that he would just be some guy that sold his sperm to get some extra cash, but that is not true is it?"

I confirm, "I never did that. I would not have allowed it if I had a choice. I don't want to even think how the demons got their hands on that. The thought honestly creeps me out."

After a moment, Kelly says, "I was thinking about naming him William or Thomas, but maybe those names are too formal. What do you think of Ben, Ralph, or Justice."

I smile. "Justice is different. I like it."

"Is your full first name Sam or Samuel?" Kelly asks.

"Samuel," I answer.

"Then that will be his middle name. After all, you helped to deliver him. I think that earns him his dad's name as his middle name." Kelly continues to ask, "Do you think you will be a part of Justice's life for the rest of his? If so, he can have both of our last names."

Being completely honest, I say, "Sounds good. I am just glad that I get to know my son." Remembering Dean is in the other room, I exclaim, "I have to tell my brother!"

* * *

**AN:**

**I wrote this fanfiction a while ago, and I just had to put some finishing touches on it. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please, tell me what type of fanfiction you would like to see me write next. I wrote a thing on the forums with over 50 ideas for future fanfics, so pick one, and tell me which is your favorite. Also, I am working on two other fanfics currently. One is Trade My Soul, which is on hold since I have not gotten a review in many chapters. The other is Baby Talk where Sam and Eileen are talking about possibly having a child. I am going to work on the next chapter of Baby Talk after I post this. Feel free to check those out, and thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
